


I Had to See You Again

by ksdene



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Transferred from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksdene/pseuds/ksdene
Summary: Aaron Burr is a genius, he never said he was smart.





	I Had to See You Again

Aaron Burr was a genius.  He’d torn his way through his schooling as if he was running from something (though some would say that’s exactly what he was doing in regards to dealing with feelings of grief and abandonment from his parents’ death, but that was neither here nor there).  He’d graduated college at 16.  He’d even been called by some one of the greatest up and coming legal minds of his generation.

Aaron Burr was a genius.  He never said he was smart.

To be fair, Aaron knew what he was doing was stupid.  He knew it was probably the most idiotic thing he’d ever done.  Yet there he was, throwing pebbles at a window.  There he was throwing pebbles at a window at two am.  There he was throwing pebbles at a window at two am in the pouring rain.  There he was throwing pebbles at a window at two am in the pouring rain to attract the attention of his girlfriend who had just kicked him out of the house a few hours ago because her _husband was almost home_.  

The wine he’d consumed earlier that evening, and a rather convincing pep talk from Hamilton (the man did have a way with words) that had filled him with the courage to quite honestly not give a fuck.

That courage lasted right up until he saw the shadow of movement from the window, a terrifying five seconds in which he honestly considered sprinting away as fast as he could until he saw Theodosia’s face emerge from the curtains, eyes wide and concerned yet smile tiredly amused.  She held up a single finger, a silent motion telling the soaked man in the yard to wait just a moment as she disappeared from view.  Aaron just grinned sheepishly as she stepped out.

Theodosia stood on the porch for a moment before sighing exasperatedly and removing her slippers, tromping barefoot in the grass, the mud making faint squelching sounds as she approached Aaron.

“What are you doing here!? You know Jacques is home, what if you’d been seen!?”  Her whispers were scolding, though her smile betrayed a measure of her displeasure.

Aaron wiped some of the rain from his eyes, despite it being a fruitless endeavor as the rain began to come down harder around them.  “I just discovered my trip to Pennsylvania has been expedited by a week.  I leave in the early afternoon.  I had to see you again Theo.  Just one last time before I leave.”  Theodosia smiled softly.

“So you decide to risk being punched if not shot by Jacques just to see me?”  She shook her head.  “You ridiculous, ridiculous man.”  Her disapproval did not stop Aaron from grabbing her hands as he confirmed just that.

Aaron Burr was a man of few words, a trait more polarizing amongst his social group than many political issues.  But Aaron Burr was also a genius, and sometimes it takes a genius to know that sometimes, one’s mouth has better uses than speaking.  Two in the morning in the pouring rain outside of one’s married girlfriend’s house hours before one is about to depart for another state for an indeterminate amount of time?  Aaron determined that a much better use for his mouth was to kiss Theodosia.  And Theodosia, who too was a genius in her own right, whole heartedly agreed.

Aaron Burr and Theodosia Prevost were geniuses.  They never said they were smart.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr. What to Say to You will be updated eventually I swear. As always feel free to leave a comment or say hi to me at hamilshot.tumblr.com.


End file.
